


Creeping out of the shadows

by NotAfraid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ghost!Loki, Haunted House, M/M, No this is actually getting a bit creppy, Odin's A+ Parenting, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAfraid/pseuds/NotAfraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor moves into an old, strange house with his family.<br/>From the beginning he can´t shake of the feeling that something is wrong with the house and that they´ve disturbed someone who lived into the house much longer than them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Sir, with all due respect, I´m asking you to reconsider your decision one last time. I informed you about the risks and the unexplainable activities going on in this house are you sure about buying this cursed thing? You have a family, a wife and a son.” 

Odin gave an annoyed sigh. Yes he had been informed about this “curse” maybe hundred times. He politely had listened to the stories of the butler who disappeared in this house a few decades ago, he had even replied to some of the concerened letters, but now he had enough.

“You made your point very clear and I hope to make mine even clearer. Now please hand over the pen already.”

 

Thor sat on the backseat of the car, looking at the house that was still laying in the distance, hatefully, while they got closer.

It surely possessed some strange version of charme, laying there on top of a small hill, lonely, cool fog floating around its old dark walls.  
Some lonely white freckles, may show that once the house was white and light...or it´s just mold, that had taken hold of the house, as well as the dark-green ivy that used the time to climb up the walls, covering large part of it.  
Maybe it´s less charming and just throughout strange. 

Father told him that there are no living members of the old family and that there were a lot of issues and somehow everyone just forgot about the house...hard to believe.  
It´s large and seems as if it could be sold for a lot of money, if it wasn´t for the decay, that had advanced in the years it layed in a silence, that still seemed unbreakable.

“This thing looks like it got out of a melodramatic old horror movie.”

Odin huffs. "There´s no connection to any sort of horror."

“Oh sweetie, you´ve got to see it in the sunlight.”

Sunlight…good one.  
He´d surely have tons of fucking sunlight here in England, to watch see this damn house in.  
His mother turns back, after smiling a little towards him.

She doesn´t seem upset at all, about leaving their old home, a beautiful, large apartment in sunny California, for a rotting house in a country that sees less sunshine than an as- whatever. 

Thor would have to arrange himself with this sooner or later, he could just as well try to go with it.  
He put his headphones back in and turned up some meaningless pop music to a volume that almost hurt.

The loud, lively music that now roars directly into his ears, forms an unrealistic contrast against the old house, which seemed to lay in an unbreakable silence, and made its serious appearance almost seem like a joke.

Thor didn´t even notice how close they´ve gotten, unless the soothing vibrations of the running mottor stopped and instead cold air quickly made its way into the car, through the opened doors, making Thor shiver and he followed his parents out of the car.

He stopped the music. He really didn´t feel like it anymore....the exaggerated happiness sounded wrong, almost grotesque, while looking at the house, which stood tall, righ in front of him, everything weaved in darkness and silence.  
Thor had to look up to see the roof, so close they have gotten, with him realizing it and while he stood there, his head put back to even be able to even capture the measures of the building, he felt a slow shudder creep down his back, like a single, thin, icy cold finger, trailing down his spine and while he turned around, he could swear he saw someting move, behind the tarnished, windows. 

"Sweetheart, you look as though you´d seen a ghost..." Frigga looks at Thor worriedly, squeezing her husbands hand. "Maybe it was the long drive...let´s get inside, so you can relax a little..."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki could barely contain his joy. This was wonderful...a whole family to mess with, just for him alone.

They all made great targets, the self-secure father, the caring mother, but the person he noticed first, was the tall, muscly son.  
Golden hair, tanned skin...he seemed like the sun, yet there was storm in his eyes and thunder in his voice. Self secure, powerful and the way his mother watched him from the side, the love he didn´t even seem to appreciate...Loki hated him from the very first moment.

The only thought that could calm down his cold anger, that grew while he watched him, was the thought of how high screams would spill from that mouth and terror would shine in his friendly eyes. 

He laughed at that and it sounded like the wind blowing through the hollow, dead trees, underlining the menacing scenery flowing around the house.   
But even though they looked behind their shoulders warily more often than they would usually, they didn´t seem to care too much.

Thor in fact didn´t care at all, at least this was the phrase he repeated throughout the entire afternoon.  
"Honey, what would you like for dinner?"  
"I don´t care mom."  
"Thor, have you prepared your room yet?"  
"I don´t care if it´s tidy or not."

Loki watched from inside the walls. Oh he would care soon enough, he could garantuee that...  
It was hard to compose himself, but his dignity forbid him to reveal himself too quickly. Slowly building up the tension between the family members, seeing the terror grow...but it was just too tempting to just push them down into the blank horror, instead of slowly building up a web to get them tangled in...decisions, decisions...

The family had decisions to make as well. Mostly about the rooms. There were far too many and again Thor cursed his father for this dumb decision. Just because it´s oh so fancy, doesn´t mean it´s useful. Or comfortable.

The whole atmoshphere was so bitter and gravely it seemed inappropriate to even smile. Multiple times Thor had to remind himself, that this wasn´t a graveyard...but with his luck this damned house could have possibly be built on one.

He could already see it in front of him...an old graveyard, on which a cruel family built a house and now the upset souls seeked revenge, the beginning of the kind of horror movie they would show at 3 am.

Thor huffed, while carrying another full removal crate, while his mother started to fill the cupboards with the good porcellaine. Maybe in an attempt to make it more homely. 

Thor was upset...this was horrible and no porcellaine, no pillows, no furniture would make it better.   
When he carried another heavy box to the end of the corridor, he peaked up the stairs to his right curiously. He hasn´t been upstairs yet, but suddenly he wanted to see what it looked like up there...

The old staircase was covered covered by floating darkness, that didn´t allow him to view further than just the first feet, but he could hear a screach instead. Like a quick shift of weight on floorboards that weren´t used in ages. 

Thor took a few steps towards the stairs warily. He could swear that someone was up there, he was just about to open his mouth, to form his fathers name, an easily solved mistery.  
Just when his lips curled up to an amused smile, he saw the contours of a pale face appear in the dark, only for a second cold eyes stared at him, before he heard it move away...crawling away, nails scratching over the floor. 

In terror he stared up the stairs and was only pulled out of his shock, when he let go of the box and it fell on his foot. He wasn´t one to scream...but he shouted a few loud insults and some contorted curses, while holding onto the wall for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if there´s anyone interested in maybe reading this over and giving me some advice or tell me which sentences may just sound...strange? I´d be very grateful for that, I´m grateful for any support


	3. Chapter 3

Thor tried to shove the picture of the horrendous, bony face out of his head.   
Was it a grin on its face? Or was it just a…maybe a picture? Some old houses have those strange pictures on their walls, those that have no other use, but to creep innocent people out.

He huffed, while walking in with another box, by now he wasn´t complaining about being the pack-donkey anymore, he didn´t admit it to himself, but he liked, maybe even needed the distraction.   
Thor hasn´t taken a break for the last hours, in hope he would just forget about the fear that grabbed him. But whenever his hands were free from the weight of the removal crates, his fingers would start to tremble noticeably again. 

The shiver that ran down his spine the moment he looked at the creatures face, didn´t pass. It sunk down deeply into his bones, chilling him from within and making him shiver at every small blew of wind.

When he felt the soft pressure of a hand on his shoulder, Thor flinched visibly and turned around with one quick movement, only to look in the soft eyes of his mother.

“Thor…I think you´ve done enough for today.”   
He felt his stomach twitch. Maybe he had done enough…but what else should he do?   
Go up there? Stay in the empty cold rooms, without being able to do anything? 

He wouldn´t rob himself off his distraction, not now.   
“It´s fine, there are only a few more boxes…then we have the main part inside.”  
Thor couldn´t stand to look at the deepened frown his words drew on Frigga´s face and turned away to walk to the car again.

 

Way too soon he got finished though and there was nothing to do anymore.   
Restlessly Thor paced around, what was supposed to be the living room. Living room…it didn´t seem like a place anyone could get comfortable into and the creaking sound every one of his steps drew out of the old wooden floor made his tension rise more and more. 

It didn´t sound like simple creaking…the rang it got to his ear, was more of a mocking laugh, an amused giggle…it made him aggressive but his anger had no aim…if there was a person of flesh and bone to mock him, he wouldn´t care.   
But it was the damn house itself, every dark corner, the tall walls and the dark old wood, everything so strangely gallant and eerie graceful…Thor suppressed the childish impulse to kick against one of the walls and balled his hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

Meanwhile Loki could hardly bring himself to remain in silence. The heavy tiredness that used to drag his spirits down in a tormenting way has faded and made place for sheer excitement.   
One small appearance and Thor´s face that shone like the sun, has lost a bit of its natural glow. 

What an honour, to be approved like that…

Loki currently watched him walk around the rooms and the restlessness in his movements brought a bit of peace to his mind. 

He observed his victim from out of the walls, out of the corners and from he looked down at him from the ceiling. Loki  
had become the house in some strange way, since he had no body to possess, no bones to hold him, no flesh to warm him and no skin to feel with, he learnt to use the house to hold his mind. 

And he loved it, he gave him the freedom to express himself, his suffering in a whole new dimension, his body would never allow, sheer endless seeming creations of exquisite horror and tasteful terror..

When Thor seemed to relax and his pace slowed down a little, Loki let the wood under his feet make a loud cracking sound.   
He had perfected those sounds in silence. 

When there was no audience, Loki would make the house groan and creek, until he was sure that the notes would touch the right strings in a humans heart, to make it race with fear.

His effort payed off, when Thor jumped backwards and his eyes widened again. Loki couldn´t contain a giggle, which was to be heard in the creaking of the window-glass. 

Fuck. Thor flinched, he must have stepped on an old plank…he shook his house and yelled. 

“Damn dad, I almost broke in, this house isn´t fancy it´s derelict, for god´s sake!”   
He heard an amused grumble from the other room. Sure. As if Odin Borson himself would care for a stupid thing like safety, or comfort.   
Again Thor huffed.

“Which one is my room even?”   
They showed him pictures of it of course…but he just waved it off, with a whatever. But suddenly he cared a lot…and strangely enough he cared if his parents room was far away…

Thor heard light steps and Frigga appeared with a smile playing around her lips.   
“I knew you´d get interested, come on, I´ve spend so much time studying the pictures of this house, it´s like I know it.”

She smiled lightly and walked up the stairs, running her fingers over the railway almost lovingly, she didn´t even turned to make sure Thor was listening to her, or even following.

“That´s oak-wood, can you imagine it? This house has a real history, a personality, not like those new designer houses, that practically look like squares…every detail was chosen with so much care, if you look around closely there are so many beautiful things to discover. See, the flowers carved in the ceiling?”

Thor looked up involuntary, to see the thin petals of lilies and roses carved on the wood of the ceiling. For a short moment he found it beautiful as well, before he noticed the strings of dust, spun across the petals and suddenly they didn´t look graceful anymore, only out of time. 

“Yeah mum, I knew you would like the creepy house, you´d like anything.”  
He rolled his eyes and looked down again; the last thing he wanted was to trip on those stairs.  
Tripping was an option indeed, because his body had tensed up as they went up.

Thor lifted his gaze and looked around. The second level made a strange effort to look homely, with the warmer looking wood and the walls that must have been painted in a soft green once- 

The walls. 

He looked up and down the corridors, but there weren´t any pictures anywhere, not even a strange pattern that maybe would seem like the contours of a face in a strange angle and the silent hope that maybe he was just looking at a horrible portray faded. 

It must have been here, he didn´t imagine…or maybe he did? 

But there wasn´t much time for Thor, to try figuring this out, because his mother already waited for him at the end of the corridor.  
“Your room is right this way, honey, take a look.” 

Thor shook his head and walked up to her with a sudden stiffness in his limps.   
This was exactly the direction he had heard the creature crawl off to...

**Author's Note:**

> I´m always a slut for comments.
> 
> Writing block + spoopy month + love for horror + standard ghost story beginning = a story that will hopefully (most likely) gather deepness and feels


End file.
